


Slip of the Tongue

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just like all the porn ok, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: Lucien, Elain, and Mor frequently find themselves thrown together for diplomatic purposes. They always make the most of their time together."The first evening, Lucien had thought he was a bit too drunk when he saw Elain lean over a seated Mor, wrap her fingers around a golden curl, and press their lips together in a sigh that sounded like relief.It didn’t take more than a glance from Elain for Lucien to rise from his chair and join them. "





	Slip of the Tongue

Meeting like this had never been intentional. Or at least, that’s what Lucien told himself. He and Elain had to go on diplomatic trips for the Summer Court quite often, and so it was natural that they would frequently be in Mor’s company, as she was still a representative of the Night Court.

When Helion and Rhysand gave orders for them to rendezvous for the sake of diplomacy, Lucien doubted they meant quite like this. 

Elain was the first to suggest that Mor stay and have a drink with them after everyone else had gone home. Part of playing the political game was hosting others, but Mor never wore out her welcome the way they did. Lucien had also told himself this was a perfectly acceptable reason for Mor to stay, and that the way Elain’s eyes lingered on Mor, the way they would rest fingertips on each others’ bare arms or shoulders, had nothing to do with why Elain became so hospitable.

It wasn’t the first time they had invited someone else into their bed, but usually those encounters were agreed on beforehand. And they certainly didn’t involve anyone of their close acquaintance. Watching Elain’s eyes sparkle meant more than her happiness, Lucien had learned. It often meant that she was planning, as well. He likened her to a child who had never been told “no”, and given her love of trying out new experiences - and new people - he shouldn’t have been surprised.

The first evening, Lucien had thought he was a bit too drunk when he saw Elain lean over a seated Mor, wrap her fingers around a golden curl, and press their lips together in a sigh that sounded like relief.

It didn’t take more than a glance from Elain for Lucien to rise from his chair and join them.

Lucien and Mor had always had an understanding. They had run into each other at Rita’s one evening, long after their mutual friends and acquaintances had gone home, when the real party started. It wasn’t widely known, but after the mainstream clientele left, the lights dimmed further, and those with more unusual or taboo tastes were allowed to indulge. Lucien had put little stock in the nasty gossip his brothers participated in, and frankly he felt rather sympathetic towards Mor, knowing that his own reception would be no kinder if they knew he favored males, on occasion. So he cornered her at the end of that evening, reassuring her that what happened at Rita’s, stayed at Rita’s. Especially what happened after hours.

It seemed like each of their personal preferences would remain between them, until Lucien met Elain, they celebrated their mating bond, and he found it distasteful to attend those special events any longer. He didn’t need to, in fact, as Elain had surprised him by being particularly open about her own desires, and curious about his. There were no secrets between them.

When Lucien commented on Elain’s fondness for Mor one day, she had responded with more enthusiasm and curiosity than he expected. So really, he shouldn’t have been surprised by the first kiss that they shared, or by the fact that it just kept happening.

This evening would be the fifth time that Elain had gently suggested Mor join them for an after-dinner drink - not that Lucien was counting - but his eyes already had a glazed look from anticipation. He had no idea how often his mate and his old friend communicated, but they seemed to say as much through quick looks as he and Elain did. Their ease might have made someone else uncomfortable, but Elain and Lucien had never decided on a strictly monogamous relationship. He would have given his fawn anything she wanted, and he knew she took particular pleasure in seeing him squirm, watching her bestow her charms on her conquests. 

The moment the last guest left, their conversation stunted, as if waiting to see which one of them would begin. The tension that had crackled in the air all evening reached such a height that Lucien reached up to his collar, loosening it so he could breathe. 

This time, it was Mor’s turn to stand, taking the wine glass from Elain’s hand and setting it down on the side table. Lifting her hand and threading their fingers together, she led Elain back to their bedroom, not pausing to see if Lucien followed. Of course he would. He always did. There was no question of protest, not when he could feel the heat rising between Elain’s legs and hear the hitch of excitement in her breath.

Lucien closed the door behind them and leaned against it, content to watch for the moment. The light was soft and warm, the room comprised of decadent fabrics and gentle angles. Sinking into those furs and silks was the only way he could imagine Elain falling asleep each night, and they made their other nighttime activities all the more sensual.

Mor pushed Elain to the edge of the bed, leaning over her and obscuring their faces with a curtain of curls. Lucien could only listen to the gentle sound of lips pressing and whispers as Mor asked what she wanted, but he was patient. Elain’s pleasure was his, after all.

Pulling away from Elain, Mor fell to her knees, palms holding Elain’s legs apart to make room for herself in the flowing skirts. She reached down to Elain’s ankles, grasping bare skin before sliding her hands up, revealing soft thighs that she and Lucien both wanted their mouths on. Elain’s head fell back but she remained upright, not quite ready to succumb. She spread her legs further, urging Mor closer, and Lucien smiled.

Lucien strolled to the foot of the bed to get a better view, as if he were appraising the quality of the pleasure his mate was receiving. Elain reached a hand out to him, but he refused to let her pull him closer. Not quite yet. She let out a small whimper.

If there were any other sight in the world that gave him more satisfaction than Elain losing composure in favor of pleasure, Lucien was sure he would never find it.

“Elain,” he murmured. She moaned in response, sighing when Mor pulled her mouth away. “What would you like us to do?”

Elain looked from one of them to the other. She tipped Mor’s face to her own with one finger, placing a nearly chaste kiss on her lips. “I want to taste you.” She looked over to Lucien. “And I want you to fuck me.”

Mor chuckled, and she pressed her lips on one cheek, then the other, before starting a trail down Elain’s bare throat. Elain’s fingers threaded through Mor’s hair before she lowered them to unfasten the buttons that held the straps of Mor’s dress, and the few yards of fabric it was made of. A soft rustle accompanied Elain’s giggle as it fell to the floor.

Mor’s cherry-red lips pressed against the warm flush of Elain’s chest as she slid her fingers underneath the sleeves of her bodice, pulling it down in a swift motion. She turned and watched Lucien’s expression and reaction to her derobing his mate, a smirk on her face, the lipstick smudged on her mouth. He looked to Elain, her lips parted and panting, a ghost of red above her breasts, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make sure she came over, and over, and over.

Turning back to Elain, Mor stood. Her dress had been revealing enough that she hadn’t been able to wear anything beneath, and Elain ran her hands over her generous hips, feeling the inward curve of her waist, before reaching up and taking her breasts in her hands.

Lucien, keeping his eye on them, began to unbutton his shirt. He threw it to the floor as he watched Elain take Mor’s nipples into her mouth greedily, one after the other, as if she had ever been denied something she wanted. Mor’s hips pressed forward into Elain’s chest, and when she spread her legs slightly, he understood that Elain’s fingers had found what her tongue would soon taste.

Unbuttoning his pants, Lucien was finally ready to join them. He placed a hand on the small of Mor’s back, and she turned to give him a small kiss before shifting enough to allow him space before his mate.

Elain grabbed at his hair, forcing him to meet her mouth. Gently, he pushed her on her back as Mor crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. Elain slid back until she was fully on the bed, and Mor reclined next to her. Propping her head up on her elbow, Mor said Lucien’s name. She jutted her chin towards Elain’s dress, which was still resting on her hips, and Lucien complied, pulling it off. He went to throw the dress on the ground, but a sweet smile from Elain told him that he would pay for not treating her nice things with more care. Folding it as best he could, he laid it on the nightstand.

Elain released a hum of contentment, and laid back down on the bed.

Lucien shifted back up on the bed until he was looking down at Elain. He brushed a hair from her forehead and gave no warning before plunging two fingers inside of her. She cried out, but he knew she was ready for him. He could sense it through their bond as much as he could smell it, as much as he could see the signs in the way her pupils were wide, her breath uneven.

“What a darling,” Mor murmured, and she leaned over to kiss Elain, who gasped as Lucien fucked her with his fingers.

Elain reached down, fumbling, grasping for Lucien’s cock as she began to protest. “Wait, I need both of you. I need to feel both of you, please.”

Spreading her legs further, Lucien found himself on his knees before her. “What if I want to taste you first, my love?” His lips made a trail from the smudge of red lipstick on her chest down, grazing her stomach, his hands grasping her hips, until spreading her folds with his fingers. He breathed her in deep, and heard Mor laugh softly at Elain’s moan of delight.

He pulled her clit into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as his hands pulled her legs in closer to him, to feel her surrounding him. There was no other sensation that he wanted than this. Dipping his tongue inside of her, following it with his fingers, Lucien began a pace that he knew would push her over the edge. And yet he held back, causing her to protest. Her voice became muffled and he glanced up to see Mor with her tongue in Elain’s mouth, a hand on her breast, massaging the peaked nipple. Elain reached down with one hand to grasp Lucien, the other on Mor, and with her fingers tangled in their hair, she had complete control. The thought caused a shiver to go through Lucien, and he worked harder, faster, getting a thrill from the slick sounds of her cunt and the feel her thighs wrapped around his head.

Elain pulled away from Mor to press her head back into the bed as she came. She cursed softly and then clamped her hand over her mouth, causing Mor and Lucien to laugh and exchange a look. Lucien felt the muscles of her cunt contracting around him, and he pressed on to help her continue riding her orgasm as long as she could. Mor murmured into her ear, brushing her fingers through Elain’s hair, saying things that Lucien could only guess at, comforting things. Perhaps hinting at what else was to come.

Quicker than Lucien had thought possible, Elain was pulling at Mor’s hips, hooking her knee to get the blonde to straddle her.

Lucien wiped off his face and searched for a sign from Elain. He was hard and straining against the bedding, looking at his mate’s wet and ready cunt in front of him, and the wait was maddening. Lucky for him, Elain wasn’t in the teasing mood. She glanced over Mor’s back and nodded at him before settling back down. She hooked her heels behind his hips, pulling him in close until his cock pressed into her. She may not have been in a teasing mood, but he wanted to draw this out, and so rather than thrusting himself inside, he ran his cock along her folds, first with his length, and then teasing her with his tip. He groaned at the slickness of her flesh against him.

“Turn around,” Elain said. She whispered something else in Mor’s ear, something he couldn’t discern, but it didn’t matter. He was nowhere near done with her.

Mor followed the command and turned, still resting with her cunt over Elain’s face. Elain’s fingers pressed into Mor’s thighs, holding her in place, and Lucien saw her tongue reaching up until it disappeared into her. Mor groaned, reached down to brace herself on either side of Elain’s waist, and began to move her hips slowly.

Nothing in the world would have prepared Lucien for this. Unable to wait any longer, he eased inside of Elain, slowly so that he wouldn’t disturb her other project. Soon, the room was full of all their moans, Elain’s muffled against Mor’s cunt, Mor and Lucien finding a rhythm together as Elain fucked Mor, and Lucien fucked Elain. Lucien closed his eyes and focused on the feeling; the sound of skin on skin, uneven breathing, and periodic moans, the smoothness of Elain’s thighs and the squeeze of her walls around his cock. 

Elain was far too adept at pleasuring Mor by this point, and Lucien watched her plunging fingers inside, her thumb massaging Mor’s clit, her tongue running over the sensitive skin. After Mor came the first time, Elain gave her a brief respite, allowing them both a moment to catch their breath, and Elain a moment to concentrate on the building tension in her core.

Mor and Lucien’s eyes met across Elain’s naked body. Mor’s breath caught, watching Lucien slam his hips into Elain’s, and she rubbed her cunt over Elain’s mouth, eager for more. She was eager to begin again, though as Elain’s next orgasm approached, Mor had to reach down to rub herself. Elain lost control completely and began to cry out, and Mor had a sudden inspiration. Reaching forward, she began to run her fingers in circles over Elain’s clit even as Lucien kept thrusting inside of her.

Lucien nodded in approval.

Elain’s small moans became a steady cry and she gripped Mor’s hips to steady herself, attempting to pull her back so she could finish the job. Mor refused, intensifying her own pressure and rhythm even as she watched Lucien come now that he was assured Elain had peaked again. He thrust, again and again, coming with his mate.

As his breath steadied, Lucien felt Elain’s thighs trembling in his grip, Mor’s hot breath on his face.

Diplomacy, indeed.


End file.
